The present invention generally relates to grinding mills, and more particularly to grinding mills and methods of their use incorporating movable frames to enhance the safety and ease of using such systems.
Grinding mills are useful for pulverizing certain materials. Generally, those materials and pulverizing elements are loaded into a dish, and the dish is in turn loaded into a machine that significantly oscillates to agitate the contents of the dish. The dish can have a substantial weight, which is increased by the weight of its contents, that makes loading and unloading the dish into the grinding mill cumbersome and difficult. Moreover, the strong forces to which the heavy dish are subjected can be dangerous when the systems and components used to hold the dish in place wear out or are not strong enough to perform their intended tasks. Properly and completely securing the dish is critical for efficiency and safety.
There remains room for improvement in the design and use of grinding mills, particularly with regard to loading and unloading heavy dishes and securing same during operation.